


Like A Virgin.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Yet another from the realm of IM roleplay that's been manipulated into a story. This doesn't really fit neatly into any of our ongoing universes; just kinda came about the afternoon of Halloween.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yet another from the realm of IM roleplay that's been manipulated into a story. This doesn't really fit neatly into any of our ongoing universes; just kinda came about the afternoon of Halloween.

"Happy Halloween, Sean." Viggo walked back into the bedroom, tossed the brown paper-wrapped package on the bed. "I figured since I stole them, might as well return them."

"Halloween was days ago." Sean looked up from the bed, where he sat against a mound of pillows, no shirt, jeans-clad legs crossed, hands cuffed together in front of him. "Don't have a clue what you're on about. What'd you steal?"

"Your gauntlets. They looked right nice wrapped around your thighs."

"You're weird. Have I told you that lately?" Sean smiled. "These cuffs are biting into my wrists. Think you could loosen them a bit?"

"Yes, you have. Many times, usually right after screaming my name" Viggo walked across the rug and into the bathroom. "The cuffs look good on you. Are you sure they'd look just as good loosened?

"Never mind. Don't need me wrists much anyhows."

"Now I'm curious." Viggo poked his head back out the bathroom door. "Did you just come without being touched?"

"No, sir. Wouldn't think of doing that without express permission," Sean said.

"Right. So why don't you need your wrists?"

"Because I'm not allowed to touch myself unless you tell me I can, so I don't need my wrists right now since my hands aren't supposed to be doing anything."

"And if I told you to touch yourself," Viggo asked as he came back toward the bed, "you'd ask for the cuffs to be loosened?"

"Not immediately, sir." Sean shifted. He hadn't been told he couldn't move. The cuffs were just to keep his hands out of trouble. "I'd try to do what you ask first. The cuffs were just rubbing a bit, but it's nothing some aloe vera won't take care of later."

"Tell me, Sean, for posterity. In the future, can I get you immediately hard by handcuffing you and then pulling on the chain?"

"Not sure I want ya t'know."

Viggo pouted, lower lip stuck out, and sank onto the bed. "But if you get hard, that means you like it. And I like it when you like what I do to you. Makes me want to do it some more."

Sean shifted again, his increasing arousal obvious. "Then, yeah, the cuffs get me hard. The fact that it's you puttin' 'em on me makes it ache more."

"Hm." Viggo crawled up alongside Sean. "How about collars?" He ran a finger over Sean's knee.   
"Immediately hard, or does it need some time to settle?"

"Heightens my awareness of what's happening, who I belong to. Doesn't specifically contribute to the hardness."

"And clamps?"

"Definitely makes me hard." Sean's answer was quick, assertive. Viggo sat up on the bed. "Vig? I'm getting hard just talking about this. Do something. Please."

"I'm thinking." Viggo's hand was on Sean's waist. "I'm gonna need a sacrifice for tonight."

"Sacrifice?" Sean swallowed the word in a snort. "What kind?"

"Virgin sacrifice, but we can get around that. All we need to do is find something you've never done before, and blam, you're a virgin."

"Might be a bit hard, that." Sean didn't blush, not exactly, but his cheeks definitely turned a shade or two brighter. Viggo fought back the smile. "Mean, I am 44. Covered a lot of ground."

"Yeah, I figured. How bout you start naming everything you've done?"

"Everything? Say it out loud?"

"Sure." Viggo shrugged. "How hard could it be?"

"Well, I mean, it's one thing to do it," Sean's tongue mangled the words, "but 'nother to say it."

"Shy?"

"Yeah." Sean sank his head into his hands. With the cuffs on, Viggo noted, he looked like a prisoner awaiting trial than a hesitant lover.

"Alright. I'll start us off." Viggo settled himself in front of Sean. "I say one, you say one. Fisting."

"Rimming." Sean didn't look up. "Am I supposed to tell ya whether I've done what you said? Or you only listing the ones ya know I've done?"

"I'm going to list the ones we've done together. Bondage."

"Okay." Sean's peeked from between his fingers, then slowly slid his hands up through his hair. "Water sports."

"And weren't those fun? Biting."

"Not really. Cutting."

"Orgasm control."

"Deprivation."

"Boot worship."

"Edible art creation."

"Fellatio."

"Bizarre roleplay."

"Frottage."

"You just like saying that word."

"Yes, I do."

"Drug use count?" Sean's hands had separated as much as the cuffs would allow as he stretched out his arms, up and over his head. "Oh, yeah, cuffing for long periods of time as foreplay."

"It is foreplay." Viggo placed his hand on Sean's stomach. "At least, it is for you."

"Yeah, but I'd like to know it's leading to something. Eventually." Tongue out, Sean smiled then sucked in a breath, tightening the flesh under Viggo's hand. "Like that. A lot."

"Oh?" Viggo grinned, pressing his fingers into Sean. "I like doing it."

Sean leaned back against the bed's headboard. "Still not a virgin though."

"I know." Viggo dug his fingernails in slightly. "Where were we?"

"Umm," Sean squirmed. "Even better. Uh, drugs."

"Flogging."

"That assume spanking, too, I guess."

"Yep."

"What haven't we named? Well, except for things I'd safeword for."

"There's gotta be something else."

"Old-fashioned, vanilla sex. Hadn't done that."

"Never done that?"

"Not with a bloke. You and I sure ain't done it."

"So I can just lay you out and fuck you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sean sighed. "No cuffs, though. No bondage. It'd have to be just straight-forward fucking."

"Boring." Viggo frowned.

"Which would 'splain why we've never done it." Sean pushed his hips up off the bed, forcing Viggo's stilled hand to move slightly. "What 'bout you tie me up with something new? That work for your virgin needs?"

"I guess," Viggo said, unconvinced. "What haven't we used?"

"Barbed wire, but don't even think about it." Sean smiled. "I'll safeword faster than you've ever heard."

Something nudged at the back of Viggo's mind "When was the last time you safeworded?"

"Last time was," Sean swiped his tongue out over his lips, the signal he was thinking hard about something, "about three months ago. Stopped before you broke something."

"I guess if you changed your safeword, that'd be something new."

"Stretching it, Vig."

"How about...umm...you'venevertoppedme."

"What?" Sean asked with a decided grin. "You're slurring, Vig."

Viggo blushed crimson. "Never mind, just forget I said anything."

"Wanna unlock the cuffs so I can take you up on that offer?" Sean held his hands out.

Viggo hesitated, unlocked the cuffs, then turned his back on Sean. "Really," he said abruptly. "Forget I said it."

Sean's freed hands touched Viggo's shoulder. "Really?" Viggo could feel the bed shift as Sean went up on his knees behind him. Then hands were sliding along Viggo's arms, fingers hovering over his wrists. "Want me to forget it. Are you sure?"

No. "Yeah."

"I don't think so." Sean wrapped his hands around Viggo's wrists. "I think you want me to hold you down." He kissed the back of Viggo's neck, nudging the collar down with his nose. "Kiss you until you're bruised." Tightened his grip. "Suck you till you're nearly ready to come and then not let you." Bit ever so slightly at the flesh beneath his mouth. "Then fuck you till you scream."

Viggo shivered. "Sounds ... sounds very good."

"Good. Let's start with something simple." Sean let go of Viggo's wrists, very slowly. "Take off your shirt."

Viggo gulped, irrationally scared, but obeyed. His hands shook as he does what Sean says.

"Don't be scared, Vig." Sean ran his hands up Viggo's arms again, tracing a line as the fabric was shed. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Another kiss on the neck, other side. "And you stop anytime. Just tell me."

Nodding, Viggo let the shirt fall to the floor. "I'm not calling you sir."

"First off, I didn't ask you to. Wouldn't." Sean reached up, took Viggo's chin in his hand and turned his lover to him. "It's an earned title, Vig, not one I can demand."

"OK." Viggo swallowed, looked away despite Sean's hand on him.

"Second," Sean stroked along Viggo's jaw, "tell me why you're so skittish about it. I'm not gonna do anything we haven't done before."

"But we've never done it to me."


End file.
